Lo que tú querías
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Algunas veces pedimos, sin saber cuan bien serán acatadas nuestras ordenes. Porque cuando Mikoto le pedía a su hijo que fuese un buen chico, este lo era... lamentablemente lo era./ Pequeño drabble de la relación que había entre Mikoto e Itachi.


_**Nuevo One-Shot jajaja… no ni eso, creo que es un drabble, me salió muy cortito, pero bueno. **_

_**Esta creación mía va dedicado por el día de las madres. Hoy 27 de Marzo es el día de la madre boliviana, y que mejor que hacer un fic para ellas. No dale, si eres madre puede que me odies por como cree este fic, que esta manchado con sangre, y tiene un final ya sabido – la muerte de los progenitores de Sasuke e Itachi. Así que perdónenme por mi intento fallido de un fic bonito, que acabo en algo diferente. **_

_**Muy bien, espero que os guste. A leer.**_

_**Lo que tu quieres**_

_Sé buen chico Itachi_

Puede que esa frase característica de su madre haya sido el desembocante de la peor tragedia sucedida en el clan, puede que esa palabra basada de ideologías diferentemente observadas fue lo que señalo el camino de su hijo, sin que ella pudiese evitar.

En la infancia del chico genio, ambos padres venían con diferentes peticiones que debían de ser acatadas. Porque cuando Fugaku decía "sé el mejor"; Mikoto repetía con ahínco "que sea un buen chico". Entonces toda la vida fue usurpada por ambos progenitores que le dictaminaban la esencia de su ser.

Pero la vida que es tan irónica, puso ante su visión lo que no podía acatar. Una nueva guerra a cambio del mandato de los Uchiha en Konoha, no lo valía, jamás valdrían tantas vidas para ese simple capricho. Pero su mente atosigada no sabía como reaccionar, aún siendo un niño, no podía concebir la idea de matar a su madre, y padre… aún peor a Sasuke.

Aún así actuó en el bando de Konoha, simulando ser un aliado de su propio clan; asistiendo a las reuniones, pero sin poder evitar muecas de desagrado. En esos momentos cuando esa mueca aparecía en su rostro, Mikoto se le acercaba y con esa voz susurrante, tranquila y embriagante, le pedía: "Sé buen chico, hijo mío".

Esa frase iba como una navaja de doble filo para su clan, porque cada persona ve lo "bueno" de óptica diferente. Mientras para unos era el seguir a la manada como algo correcto, puede que para otros el desviarse de ese camino resultase lo mejor. Lamentablemente, Itachi no pensaba como su clan, y no estaba de acuerdo con la imagen de lo "bueno" con su madre.

Y Mikoto, se daba cuenta, por ello siempre repetía la frase " sé un buen chico" como si no tuviese mejor cosa que decir. Magno error, porque eso fue lo que hizo que Itachi se decidiese por terminar con todo esa noche de luna llena. Porque de esa forma demostraba estar siguiendo las peticiones de sus padres, sería el mejor, porque tendría el puesto del ninja formidable que acabo solo con su propio clan, a la vez que sería tan bueno como se pudiese con la situación. Claro que esto era según a como Itachi podía vislumbrar la forma correcta de actuar.

Esa noche de bello esplendor, con una luna llena, que brillaba con ahínco fue la última noche de su clan. Todas la pares tapizadas de blanco fueron cubiertas por borbotones color carmesí, y la última imagen que vieron fue la del chico que ya supusieron como traidor, o la de un desconocido que les miraba con un resplandor escarlata alumbrando en sus ojos. Que ironía, los Uchiha fueron exterminados por otros Uchiha.

Esa vez ambos, Fugaku y Mikoto, sabiendo lo que sucedía prefirieron pasar la situación por alto, se encerraron en una habitación oscura, donde el resplandor de la luna apenas y les tocaba. Fugaku maldecía lo que sucedía, pero ella… Mikoto ya lo sabía.

Sus oídos escuchaban los gritos despavoridos, y quejas que se callaban rápidamente, los cuerpos al caer inertes al suelo, esas pisadas que iban hacía su recinto, y el miedo que les infundaba el saber que pronto todo acabaría. Itachi entro por la ventana, su rostro era inmutable, y se acerco con pasos pesados a ellos.

_¿ Qué había hecho mal? _Eso era lo que se estuvo preguntando todo el tiempo en que supuso las próximas acciones de su hijo. Itachi el que siempre fue el más correcto, el hijo que cualquier persona desearía tener, era quien usurparía su vida, era uno de los peores criminales de la historia. _¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?._

Fugaku padeció primero, tras el vano intento de intimidar a su primogénito con la mirada, y ella no pudo más que llorar por su amante de tantos años. Se ensucio del líquido rojizo y miró al niño con asco, _¿Era a esa cosa lo que había cuidado? _Bien era el dicho en esta ocasión: " Cría cuervos, luego te sacaran los ojos".

Su afligido corazón parecía querer subírsele por la garganta, y tener las ganas de escapar de la prisión de cuerpo. Su llanto se incrementaba cada vez más, recordó el día en que se supo embarazada y fue a darle la noticia su esposo, quien con una sonrisa ligera, casi imperceptible, le hizo saber que estaba contento.

Pudo sentir el tacto de ese pequeño cuerpo sobre sus brazos, ese niño de largas pestañas que lo veía callado intentando reconocerla, mientras las pequeñas manos se apretujaban a la ropa que llevaba. Recordó al niño de 3 años, que la secuestraba todas las noches para que durmiese junto a él, y no quería que se acercase a su padre. Al niño orgulloso de si mismo, que a sus cinco años, podía usar de una forma envidiable el shuriken. El niño que a esa misma edad salto de felicidad por un hermano que vendría. Ese que se volvió un prodigio, que dejo de hablar con su familia, pero que demostraba ser un buen hermano. Todo ese tiempo en que lo vio crecer, no pensó que la última imagen de su hijo tendría que ser esta, y a pesar de tener las dudas, no quiso creer en ello.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, y unos pequeños pasos acercarse a donde estaban. Su voz salió desesperada de sus labios pidiéndole que no se acercara, y volteo la mirada para ver el inmutable rostro de su hijo de apenas 13 años. Ese chiquillo mato a su clan, y ya la había agarrado a ella para matarla, le rogó en un susurro que "sea un buen chico", pero fue una gran sorpresa para ella el escuchar como él le decía con una voz rota, que lo estaba siendo.

Al saber como eran las cosas. Que puede que la equivocación era de ella, tal vez del clan, de la sociedad o en fin era solo la forma de actuar de su hijo, pensó que ya todo estaba en su lugar. Ella tuvo lo que quiso, le dijo a Itachi que sea bueno, y lamentablemente él lo era, Fugaku lo atosigo con ser el mejor Uchiha, y con la masacre ocurrida lo demostró. Cada uno obtenía lo que quería, tal vez no de la mejor forma, pero había sucedido. Por ello mientras su vida se perdía en el dolor lacerante del hierro en su piel, pudo formular una sonrisa.

"Sé un buen chico Itachi" E Itachi lo era, para su mala suerte lo era.

**¿Qué tal? No sé que tal a quedado, pero me parece que está legible jajaja. Bueno no sé, si está bien en realidad pero me agrada la historia, y pienso que algo de bueno si tiene.**

**Por favor déjenme reviews. Bueno hasta la próxima, me despido. **


End file.
